Ice Blue Eyes
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Tk becomes evil...knowing he must kill all, especially the one that holds him back from his task. [Warning; A Takari]


**Ice Blue Eyes**

**By Shamanic Nuriko**

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Music from Rurouni Kenshin**

**Misao's Image Song**

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**Those cold blue eyes**_

_**I wish to embrace them in this heart **_

_**This courage lost **_

_**Remember it once again **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tk walked around in the digital world. Earlier, the group had heard of some disturbance in the strange world, and they decided to see if anything was wrong. The groups of five kids split up, their partners following them as a puppy would follow its owner. As they left, they each made sure to remember to meet again in that same place in about an hour. 

Tk kept walking, sighing. He was hoping they could go in partners, and he would be paired with Kari. Just the sound of her name made his heart skip a beat. He knew the scenery in the Digiworld was so beautiful, and he wished today, that he could confess his feelings to her. 

In the midst of his ponders, TK did not notice as he walked into a black void. "Tk, stop!" Patamon yelled in vain. The blond haired digidestined walked on and on, his mind clouded in trying to find a solution. Patamon flew into the void with Tk. He still called out his name but to no sign of victory. Patamon then head-butted Tk in the back of the head. 

"Ow. Patamon what was that..." before Tk could continue, he looked around. Everything was the same, but it looked so dark. Something wasn't right. This was that world that Kari had been sucked into, and Tk knew it. He began to ran ahead, trying to find the one responsible for bring him there. 

"You seem afraid, my boy. You must calm down," a voice taunted. Tk ran closer to the voice, the dirt under his feet turning into sand. 

"You...who are you?" The carrier of hope demanded. Patamon flew and landed on his partner's shoulder. The little digimon began to have doubts. This digimon sounded familiar, and he might not be able to defeat him alone. What would happen if he lost, and the enemy attacked Tk? They would both be left for dead. 

"Why, don't worry who I am...you'll be calling me master soon," he chuckled as bandages flew around Tk. Patamon was able to fly up, out of the way. 

"Oh no! Tk!" Patamon called out, but it was of no use. The bindings were all around Tk that they formed an outlining of him. Patamon couldn't see too well, but he was so close to knowing who it was. He just needed to see the Digimon's face. 

After a minute, the bindings let go, and Tk still looked the same, but he had a dark look in his eyes. Patamon began to felt bad. His friend was evil now, but he still had to attack whom his told him to attack. 

"Carrier of the Crest of Hope, no one loves you. You must destroy all the others that carry crests...but first, kill the one that carries the Crest of Light," The voice commanded. Tk nodded and began to walk back in the direction he came from. Patamon followed, making a vow to himself to stay by his best friend's side, no matter what. 

The digimon chuckled. "Since my love won't be around me, I, Mummymon, will make sure that your love doesn't have a chance to be by you," he cackled, no one hearing him but forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**Hiding in the shadows **_

_**That follows your back afar **_

_**Anger, unspeakable sadness **_

_**Keeping them to oneself... **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The four kids arrived, but they were missing one member. 

"Where's TA?" asked Davis, forgetting Tk's name as he always did. 

"I dunno...think we should search for him?" Yolei suggested. The two boys nodded their heads in agreement, but Kari was lost in her thoughts. 

Tk was gone? Where did he go? Didn't he know the place where they had to meet? Was he lost? Did something capture him? All those thoughts and more flew through Kari's mind, and left her with tears stinging in the back of her eyes. 

"Kari. Earth to Kari!" Davis yelled out. The young brunette shook her head and returned to everyone with a bright smile on her face. 

"Sorry, my mind was in space. What are we doing again?" she chirped. 

"We're going to split up and try to find Tk. Again, we'll meet here in about 45 minutes. Is that okay?" Yolei explained. Kari nodded and the four left in their own directions, going to find their missing friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**In the dark forests you wander **_

_**Purple scars **_

_**At a falling star gleaming in the night **_

_**Staring Ice Blue Eyes **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kari walked down a lush, tropical forest. The scenery was beautiful. It looked like it was from the rainforest, or from her dreams. Her worries seemed to disappear looking all around at the rainbow-colored flowers. 

"So Kari, think we'll find those two?" Gatomon, trying to get her companion to talk. Gatomon stopped and got in position to pounce. She had spotted a little bug, and her cat instincts started to kick in. 

Kari watched her friend pounce on the bug, but to only miss and see the insect fly into the sky. Gatomon had petals from the huge flower in her mouth and claws. "I think we will," Kari giggled. It relaxed her to just out walking with her cat, but still with a mission in mind. 

A rustling in the bushes brought the two looking at that area. Kari took out her D-3 and Gatomon jumped in front of the brunette, ready to attack what had moved. A pair of ice blue eyes peered in at its prey. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**Those frozen blue eyes**_

_**I wish to embrace them in this heart **_

_**This courage lost **_

_**Remember it once again **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tk stood from the bushes, taking the branches from his hair. "Sorry to worry you like that Kari," he said in a smooth voice. Patamon wiggled his way out of the bushes and shook himself from any excess there was. 

"Tk! It's good to see you again!" Kari cried out, but before she could run out to hug him, a small paw was stretched out, as if to warn her. She looked down and saw Gatomon still in a stance to fight. Kari looked back up and noticed that his eyes, those cool, caring eyes were not frozen and distant. What had happened to her best friend? 

"DigiArmor Energize!" Tk yelled out as Patamon began to change. 

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon!" The horse digimon yelled. His golden mane and tail stood out from the opulent, dark colors of the forest. The golden armor he wore, making him look like a gladiator, ready to fight. 

Tk's anger began to grow. He had to take out the Carrier of the Crest of Light. She was holding him back. Somehow...there was something about her, and he had to kill her. Ordered or not, he would still kill her...but why? 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**The pain of that wound does not cease **_

_**Just cry it out **_

_**Warm tears **_

_**Melt the ice harvest rain **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"W-what? Tk...what are you...?" Kari tried to ask not only Tk, but herself. The same questions from before were revived and came swimming back into her mind. Kari fumbled with the D-3 she held in her hand, and tried put her mind back to her mission. 

"Kari! I have to armor digivolve, now!" Gatomon called out. With one friend attacking, and the other in pain, it seemed almost hopeless. "If I don't digivolve, then we're both in trouble!" 

Pegasusmon watched Kari. The girl seemed to be bewildered, and yet, he had no choice. His best friend had become evil, and it was hard to fight another friend. Still, he had no choice. Pegasusmon...Patamon had to stay by Tk's side...as Gabumon did for Matt...right? 

"Gatomon...you're right." Kari got a firm grip on the D-3 and yelled out, "DigiArmor Energize!" A pink light enveloped around Gatomon. 

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon!" shouted the Egyptian cat-like digimon. Her stature reflected her importance to win, and that she would never give up. Nefertimon dug her claws into the dirt, and waited as Pegasusmon paced a bit. The two shot into the air. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**I am waiting... **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Greek and Egyptian legend digimon began to fight. Tk and Kari waited and watched as the fight between the two friends turned into a fight for one purpose; to win. Between the different attacks, it looked as if fireworks twinkled in the sky. Kari was distracted by the colors and the digimon, while Tk was distracted by a plan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**I ask only for strength **_

_**Coldness that burns **_

_**Throw away the pride, and hate **_

_**This time, stop it... **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tk smirked as a plan finally formed in his head. With quick timing, he pushed Kari to the ground. Wiping the dirt from her arm, she stood up and looked at Tk. 

"What...why did you do that?" She demanded an answer, only to receive another push to a tree. She felt pain in her back, but that didn't stop her. "Tk...answer me!" she called again. 

Suddenly, Tk's eyes turned from the coldness it held, to the bright sunshine it once had. Kari gasped, but then felt a pain in her heart when she saw those eyes turn back to a coldness. Tk...the old Tk...he was still there, but she had to do something...she had to fight back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**A battle, asking for tomorrow **_

_**I am a fighter, defending love **_

_**To the heart that flees the darkness **_

_**But turns don't look back **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kari gathered all the strength she had, and pushed Tk into a rock. The carrier of light then ran deeper into the forest. She needed to go far, where the digimon couldn't interfere, or where the digimon could see they were gone and stop. Kari knew Patamon had to fight like Gabumon...or Metal Garurumon. 

Kari stopped, and heard footsteps. Tk was coming closer and closer. Now, she needed to be prepared. The shadow came closer, till its face could be seen. Kari punched Tk to the ground. He coughed up some blood, as he wearily stood on his two feet. Kari got in a fighting stance, grateful that her brother taught her how to fight in the past. Right now, she was ready for anything, and all she had to say that with was those two, chocolate orbs. Her eyes reflected anger and pain, and to take revenge for that, she needed answers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**That solitude, anger, scream**_

_**Let me feel them too **_

_**Taking back this **_

_**This true courage once again **_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kari took this time to ask all her questions. "Tk...what are you doing? Who made you do this? Why are you doing this?" 

The blonde kept a cold face, invalid of any emotions. "I have to kill all the digidestined...but you're holding me back," he said. Kari looked a bit shocked, but remembered that he was the enemy. She couldn't let one emotion get her. She had to win this...she had to protect everyone...even Tk. 

"Tk...you gotta snap outta this! I don't know who did this to you or why, but please stop!" Kari bit her lip as she shouted out her next statement. "I love you, Tk! I love you...but I'm willing to fight you if I have to!" Kari punched him in the face and watched as his eyes were flashing from cold to caring. 

Exhausted, Tk fell, but Kari caught him. As she held him up, he whispered, "Thank you...my love," and he fainted. Kari stood there for a minute, absorbing all that happened. She told Tk her feelings...and he felt the same in return. Kari felt so relieved inside, and she was happy to get it off her chest...but would he remember? 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Melting those frozen blue eyes _**

**_And wiping off the tears from this heart_**

**_Warm tears _**

**_Melt the ice harvest rain _**

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kari began to walk back, supporting Tk. It wasn't easy, but she couldn't leave her love all alone in the woods to wait while she tried to find their digipals, and then to find the same place. After a minute, Tk regained consciousness, and began to walk on his own. His wounds were too serious, and if there was anything too painful, he couldn't feel it. His mind was in the clouds. 

"Kari...how did I get back to normal?" he asked, those blue eyes back to their normal, caring selves. "I remember some digimon trapped me, and I remember I came out of it by something...but I don't remember what..." 

"Tk, don't worry about it! At least you're safe now, right?" Kari chirped as she always did, but that was only on the outside. Inside, she was depressed that he didn't remember a thing. She kept it hidden with a smile. 

Tk, in his thoughts, was still thinking of how he came back. He remembered someone yelled something out...I...you...and then with a punch, he fell, whispering thanks to someone...but what word was he missing? It all came clear to him, love! Kari confessed her love to him, but the most he called her was his love. 

"Kari..." he stopped, leaning against a tree. "I...I wanted to say, thanks." 

He was starting to remember, Kari thought. At least it was a start. "Don't worry Tk, it was nothing. You would have done the same for me." 

"Well, yea, but I also wanted to say..." he breathed in, and hoped that his memory served him right. "I love you, Kari." There, it was out. The blonde waited as to know if he was right or wrong. 

"Tk...Oh God Tk!" Kari cried, hugging Tk. "I love you too!" She cried, looking up as she saw he was crying too. The two kissed and then looked back into each others' eyes. 

Kari blushed, happy, even if she did have to fight her love, she was still reunited with him. "We should go back. The others are worry I bet." Tk nodded and they both walked on, leaving back a painful, yet revealing past of time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_I am waiting... _**

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There we go! That's the end! =D I hope all you Takari fans enjoyed it (even thought this fic wasn't that good)! I'd like to thank Vampiress Lady Pluto for giving me some ideas, and for yelling at me to write and write when I didn't feel like it or was too angered. Remember, all flames to IndianBabeIII D and as for disclaimers...I don't own anything belonging to Digimon...wish, but don't. Ja! 


End file.
